The Return of Billie
by ChrissyAllora
Summary: After years had past since the last time she has seen the Charmed Ones, Billie now resides in Pasadena, California. Here she created a new life for herself in hopes that her past won't meet up with her. But everything changes when the Charmed Ones show up at her door step.
1. Chapter 1

It's been almost five years since Billie had ran away from the Halliwell sisters and starting her new life in Pasadena, California. Here. she goes by the name "Penny". Billie had created a complete back-story for this Penny character. From favorite childhood vacations to previous relations she had with other people. She had everything planned out for Penny, except for a last name of course, but no one seems to ask her for her last name, so she doesn't bother with it for now. She was pretty happy with her new life, not much to complain about except for sometimes annoying neighbors Sheldon and Leonard, and that she has to consistently limit her magic, which sucked.

* * *

Billie was walking up the stairs to her apartment after a long day of work at the Cheesecake Factory. _"I wish this damn elevator would work. It's been broken since forever."_ she thought to herself. She had finally made it to her floor when she saw one of her neighbors walking inside his apartment.

"Hey Penny." Leonard said with a far too happy grin on his face.

"Oh hey Leonard. What's up?" Billie replied trying to force herself to smile. She was far too tired from working all day to be as cheerful as Leonard.

"Uh nothing really. Oh um hey, wanna join us tonight for Chinese? Unless you have plans then that is." Leonard said nervously.

"Sure sweetie." Billie said trying to be Penny's ever so often cheerfulness. One of the few things that she kinda hates about her alter ego. "But let me go shower and change first, I just got off from work and..."

"Yeah. Oh, yeah, of course go right ahead." Leonard said cutting her off. "I'll add your usual to the order."

"Okay, sounds good." Billie said starting to head into her apartment.

"Good. See you in like a while." Leonard said backing into his apartment. Bumping on the threshold on the way in. Giving a faint "Ouch." Hoping that she didn't hear.

"See you later Leonard." Billie said chuckling a small amount at this weird physicist.

Billie then went in her apartment and started to get ready for her regular Friday night for Chinese food and Vintage Game Night.

* * *

"Guys! Guys! Come in here quick!" Paige shouted making her voice audible threw out the entire manor.

"What's going on!?" Yelled Piper as she and Phoebe ran into the attic.

Paige didn't answer at first, but her face was light up with excitement and joy. She was huddled over a map and holding a Scrying Crystal and one of Billie's wigs.

"Paige? What's going on? What happened?" Questioned Phoebe.

"I found her... Guys, I found her!" said Paige.

"Found who sweetie?" Asked Piper as she and Phoebe was walking closer to Paige.

"I found Billie!"

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Thanks for reading my first mash-up. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, look forward to more later on. If you would like to request somethings to happen in later chapters let me know and I'll do the best I can to please you.**

**~Christine (ChrissyAllora)**


	2. Chapter 2

"What? Paige, you really found Billie?" Asked Phoebe shocked.

"Yes, yes I think so." Paige replied.

"That's wonderful Paige, we have to go see her right away!"

"Yeah, I was just thinking that!"

"Hold up you two." Piper interrupted. "We just can't Orb to her, that's insane."

"Then what do you suppose we do then?" Paige asked.

"We drive there. It might be longer but it's better than risking getting caught if she is around mortals."

"You're right. So we better hurry then. I can't wait to see her!" Phoebe said.

* * *

Billie let out a deep breath. _"Another Friday night of Chinese food and Video Games. I need to find other friends to hang out with so I'm not stuck doing the same things every night for the rest of my life." _She exited her apartment and headed to the one across the hall. Waiting a second before knocking on the door. Within seconds Leonard opened the door.

"Hey Penny." Leonard said looking dreamily at her.

"Hi Leonard..." Billie said looking past him.

"Oh right, come in, come in!" He said blushing.

"Thanks." Billie said then moved past him making her way into the apartment.

"Oh hello there Penny" said Sheldon. He was sitting in his usual spot.

"Hey Sheldon." Billie said in a particular sour tone. She was getting a feeling that something was going to happen, and that feeling feeling distracted her from keeping up with this 'Penny' act.

"Are you okay?" Sheldon said standing up. "You're acting rather odd. Not the usual up beat Penny we know."

_"Damn, this guy is too smart for his own good." _Billie thought. _"Gotta not slip up again."_

"Penny?" Sheldon said again. "Did you hear me? You know how I don't like to repeat myself."

"Oh yeah sweetie, I'm fine." Billie said smiling. "Just have some stuff on my mind."

"You want to talk about it?" Leonard said as Billie sat down.

"Nah, I'm good. Hey, where is Raj and Howard? I'm starving." Billie said quickly in order to change the subject.

"Oh, they're on their way. They should be here soon." Leonard said.

And as if it was planned Raj and Howard came through the door, food in hand.

* * *

The night was almost over. The guys where in the middle of playing Megaman while Billie watched.

"Penny, I can't believe you didn't want to play, this is awesome!" Said Howard really enthusiastic.

"I'm fine." Billie replied.

Soon after the there was a knock at the door making Leonard pause the game.

"COME ON MAN! WE WERE RIGHT ABOUT TO BEAT THE BOSS!" shouted Howard very angrily.

"Hold on a minute, there's someone at the door." Leonard said.

Leonard opened up the door and talked to the people at the door.

"Oh no... not today. Please not today." Without even looking, and just by the sound of the voices Billie knew who was at the door.

"Penny, are you okay?" Sheldon said almost sounding sympathetic.

"Billie? Billie, is that really you?" Phoebe said.

The Charmed Ones walked into the apartment. Billie stood up, moving away from the seats and the table. To shocked to do anything else except try to put as much distance away from them and her as possible. She knew something bad was going to happen today, she just knew it.

"Ummm excuse me who's Billie? Penny do you know these people?" Leonard said.

The guys where almost as shocked as Billie was. Not after a few moments after that, the sisters engulfed Billie in a huge hug. There was a huge chaos of talking in the room after words. Questions of where she has been all this time from the sisters, and questions of what was going on and who 'Billie' was.

Billie didn't know what was going to happen next, all that she know is that she has a lot of explaining to do. _"This is going to suck."_


End file.
